


my life is yours

by feyluke



Series: 5sos shadowhunter au [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Parabatai, Shadowhunter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyluke/pseuds/feyluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke and ashton's parabatai ceremony</p>
            </blockquote>





	my life is yours

**Author's Note:**

> collab with inflomora-art: [follow for fanart](http://inflomora-art.tumblr.com/post/100272572827/when-its-time-for-the-runes-luke-surprisingly)

when it’s time for the runes, luke, surprisingly, moves first. he lifts his chin and taps his throat, right over his pulse, in the rhythm of a heartbeat. he looks vaguely embarrassed, but serious.

ashton puts his fingers to luke’s throat, finds his pulse. he feels luke’s blood pump beneath his skin and thinks about what luke’s trying to say. _my life is yours, probably._ it’s a big deal. parabatai are a big deal and ashton knew it but didn’t really feel it until now. when he begins to draw the rune, he sees luke grimace. ashton finishes the rune at luke’s collarbone and touches it softly, an apology for the pain.

luke holds up his stele and raises an eyebrow, a slight smirk curling his lips. the question is clear: _so where do you want yours?_

ashton’s thought about it, where the rune would be the most powerful: on top of a car stabbing a demon before it could snap at luke’s shoulder; playing video games and listening to blink at michael’s; lying in bed drifting to sleep. he’s thought about it but never decided, thinking he’d figure it out when the time came. probably just put it on his arm somewhere.

hanging out with luke is easy, and when they hunt together it just clicks. sometimes when he looks at luke, thinks about him, he feels him everywhere. here, in the shared circle, ashton realises he feels luke most deep in his chest, a strange consuming feeling that is hard to pin. it’s the feeling that makes ashton sure he and luke are the perfect fighting partners. he would follow luke anywhere, do anything luke asked. he spends hours studying with him, the ultimate sacrifice of his time. he jumps in front of demons to shield luke without thinking about his own life and has seen luke do the same for him.

ashton looks at luke points to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [](http://feyluke.tumblr.com/>tumblr</a>%20:\))


End file.
